I just want to be loved
by Bleeding Romantic
Summary: After Connor messes up the mission for the 10th time he feels unwanted and hated by the team and the league; which leads the self-destructive behaviors, which ultimately drives him to leave the mountain leave everybody behind especially Clark. Who will you meet and what dangers will he discover, all we know is Connor is in for one hell of a ride


# Title I just want to be loved 1 #  
Title I just want to be loved 1

Chapter 1 Fall From Grace

"Superboy you nearly compromised the mission for the 10th time; personally I think we should pull you off the team until you get your damn head together." Batman growled and Superman glared with a slight red Hue to his eyes; Connor knew he fucked up bad, Clark was just now coming around and starting to like the 18 year old boy, but after nearly getting Dick Grayson killed he just got down on the hate list.

Conner walks to the room closes the door and starts to sob, the man clad and blue and red who he works so hard to gain his respect and love now who can barely stand the site of him hates him cuz he messed up so many times during missions; 'I just... just don't have my head in the game I'm just a fuck up.'

"Why when things start going right I always ruin them?" Connor wondered out loud.  
' I thought I had a chance with Clark and now he hates me; I fell for him, And now the man I love can't stand me or look at me without getting angry or looking at me with that red Hue in his eyes.' Conner thought broken hearted.

'Maybe I should let Clark disintegrate me with heat vision; at least I won't be a problem anymore.' Conner thought sadly.

Connor had several bottles of rotgut vodka hidden underneath his bed and started to drink; heavy mind you.

After he polished off two bottles, Connor remembered that Shard of kryptonite he had in a LED box in a bedside table; he carved FUCK UP on the upper side of his wrist.

He was to damn broken to feel anything, he didn't feel the weakness of the Kryptonite that it has on kryptonian's; he didn't feel the kiss of the Kryptonite going against the skin leaving rivets of blood and its path as he spelled that simple phrase.

Connor was completely and utterly broken, the team thought he was useless incapable being an asset to the team; he's messed up so many missions already he nearly got Robin killed, now Batman thinks he's completely useless. "Haha" Connor laughed not even caring about himself anymore; he knew the cuts wouldn't heal so he bandaged them up, and put a long sleeve black shirt with no S shield on it.

He remembered he had a window in his room. Not all the rooms in Mount Justice had a window; it was just right above his bed. It was big enough to where he could fit through it; so he grabbed the few things he couldn't go without into a backpack. He threw on a black hoodie blue jeans and a pair of black boots; he open up the window and look down it was a 30 foot drop, he jumped out and landed on his feet he started sprinting in the brisk night air.

The farther he got from the mountain the faster he ran. As far from the league as far from the team as far from Clark as humanly possible; he tripped a couple of times and fell flat on his face but he got up and just kept running. His joints protested his muscles screamed but he kept running; till he made it to the outskirts of Happy Harbor.

Connor sees a bridge with a couple cars driving over it; he walks underneath the bridge takes off his backpack and puts it down for a pillow. He lays down and stretches out he has a long day tomorrow; so better get some sleep, because trials that are ahead are treacherous so you'll need all the strength he can get.

He falls asleep thinking of a man clad in blue and red he cries himself to sleep.

(Author's note) I know it's a touchy subject Superboy and Superman pairing and all that. Give it a shot you might like it you might hate it you never know this is my first hurt / Comfort Romance and hopefully you'll keep with the story I'll try to ;)

In freaking Joy the first chapter of hopefully many


End file.
